


Feel Free to Punish Me

by purebl00d



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Crack, F/M, Fireworks, Forgive Me, I'm Sorry, This Was a Dare
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-09
Updated: 2017-01-09
Packaged: 2018-09-16 12:08:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 236
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9270098
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/purebl00d/pseuds/purebl00d
Summary: Feelings are revealed. I have no excuse for this.





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [EmoSheep](https://archiveofourown.org/users/EmoSheep/gifts).



“Mr Weasley!” A shrill Scottish voice cut through the air.

Fred froze at the sound, feeling his body flush as her shriek reverberated through him.

“Professor!” Fred cried, bowing dramatically as she approached him. “To what do I owe this pleasure?”

“ _Somebody_ has been setting off fireworks in the Transfiguration Courtroom. Coincidently, right when I’m trying to mark students papers!”

“Are you sure it wasn’t George, we’ve been told we look a lot alike…”

Letting out an exasperated sigh, McGonagall shook her head and glared at him. “I do know how to tell the two of you apart, you know.”

Taken aback, Fred’s eye’s widened. “You do? Not even mum can all the time.”

McGonagall blushed and mumbled, “Well, you’re the more attractive one…”

Shocked, Fred found himself speechless. Taking this as a sign of rejection, McGonagall started to turn away.

“Wait!” The ginger grabbed her arm and spun her around. “I only set off the fireworks to get your attention. I- I really like you, Minerva.”

McGonagall’s mouth parted in surprise. “Is that why they exploded into hearts?”

“Yeah,” Fred chuckled, moving closer to her. “If you like I could show you some more of my fireworks.”

“Well, there’s only one in particular I’d like to see…”

“That can be arranged,” Fred murmured seductively.

McGonagall raised an eyebrow. “You’re a very naughty boy, bringing in so many prohibited items.”

“Feel free to punish me, Professor.”


End file.
